Conventionally, there has been known an ink jet print head which includes piezoelectric actuators or members and a housing corresponding to the piezoelectric actuator. The housing has a chamber for containing an ink material and a nozzle for ejecting ink droplets of the ink material. In operation, a voltage or pulse is applied to the piezoelectric member in response to information corresponding to an image to be reproduced. This provides the piezoelectric member with a deformation, which pressurizes the ink material in the ink chamber and thereby eject the ink droplet through the nozzle.
Another ink jet print head has been proposed in which a diaphragm made from film is disposed between the piezoelectric member and the ink chamber so that the piezoelectric member is kept away from the ink material.
In these ink jet print heads, the ink chambers are formed in a uniform array at a regular interval. This requires that the piezoelectric members be arranged so that each piezoelectric member confront to the corresponding ink chamber. For this purpose, typically, the piezoelectric members are formed by firstly bonding a sintered piezoelectric plate onto a base plate and secondly cutting the piezoelectric plate into parallel pieces by the use of a suitable cutter or saw.
This piezoelectric member, as it is made of two components and further the components are bonded with adhesive, renders the manufacturing process thereof more complicated and requires more time for producing the same and decreases a yield rate of the piezoelectric member, which results in the print head being more expensive. Also, cutting the sintered piezoelectric plate requires an extended time and tends to reduce the productivity of the piezoelectric member, which further increases the production cost of the same.